


Slice of Life

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, NewRelationship, Pizza, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: This story follows Always Forever.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Irene Claire and Tracey450 for indulging me. And thanks to all of you for reading. I hope this entertains you. We could all use a distraction now and then.

****

“Back so soon?” Lou poked his head into Steve’s office. “Thought you had a meeting with our fair governor?”

Steve waved for him to enter, as he pushed away from his desk. “I did.”

Lou nodded, contemplative frown clouding his eyes. Like he was planning for an approaching storm. “So, you’re here.”

“Great observation, Lou. See why I hired you?” Arms crossed over his chest, Steve’s face registered very little amusement. His words were dry and cracking around the edges. “Is there a question in there?”

With a shake of his head, Lou mirrored Steve but his posture was more irritated then tense. “I won’t even dignify that with a response.”

“You just did. Now can I get back to work?" Steve pulled himself closer to his desk, rearranging his laptop and the file in front of him, picking up his pen and then putting it back down. He scratched his neck and averted eye contact.

Rolling his eyes, Lou took a seat in front of Steve who ducked his head behind his computer. Steve had been gone from the office for a few days getting Danny settled after he came home from the hospital. There was no work to be done. Lou, Junior and Tani had taken care of everything the ATF couldn’t handle. The governor had requested a meeting, and she’d demanded the report from Steve only, which meant a grumpy Navy SEAL had appeared at the Smart Table, growling and bleary-eyed after a night of little sleep.

“You’re as bad as one of my kids, man. Spill it.”

“Nothing to spill, Lou.”

“So it went well?”

“What?” Steve had already moved on from the meeting. He was thinking about getting back to his aggravating, irresistible partner.

“The governor.” Lou chuckled.

Sighing, Steve pushed away from his desk. He didn’t want to talk business right then, but Lou was running point, so he needed to fill him in. Being annoyed with the job was a new thing.

“Yes. The meeting went mostly well.”

“Just mostly?”

“She wasn’t happy about her friend, but couldn’t fault Five-0 for investigating the property.”

“Wait. Why wasn’t the governor happy?”

“Her friend bankrolled the bomber.”

Lou raised an eyebrow. “Hold up – what? How did you – that didn’t come up -”

“The ATF did some digging and stumbled onto an IRS audit. The friend and a few other-” Steve stopped and made air quotes. “- investors had planned to blow a vault at First Hawaiian National to cover their tax bill.”

“Seriously? Another bank robbery?” Lou shook his head. “Don’t they ever learn?”

“Apparently not. The governor wants to keep this quiet.”

Chuckling, Lou pretended to almost fall off his chair.

Steve shook his head and sighed. Too tired to fully appreciate the humor.

“So these friends picked a real winner.”

“Bomb makers do tend to be methodical and paranoid.”

“Hence the tripwire. Thank god there wasn’t more collateral damage.”

“Exactly.” Steve stretched and didn’t hide his yawn. He wanted to ditch the office and curl up beside – He stopped his thoughts and cleared his throat before finishing relaying the information to Lou. “The blast was carefully directed. The only major damage was to that apartment.”

Lou knew what Steve was thinking. No major damage meant Danny, too. The two men exchanged an understanding glance. “I know it’s been tough. These last few days.”

“I’m fine, Lou.” Steve wasn’t going to admit that things with Danny weren’t going as planned. Two alpha males in one bed was taking more patience to manage than he’d expected.

Squinting a little, Lou studied Steve, careful with his reply. The word fine was so loaded it could take out an entire block. “Didn’t say you weren’t.”

“Then what?” Steve snapped. He took a deep breath and apologized. “Look, I’m sorry. Thank you for handling things around here.”

“It’s no trouble. You’ve had more important things to do.”

“And he’s driving me crazy.” Steve closed his laptop and cleared his desk, aware that he was blushing. He’d said too much. He waited for Lou to pounce.

Lou smiled, letting a few breaths pass before asking what the team had already guessed. “So, you and Danny are official?”

“Yea, we just haven’t told anyone yet.”

“That’s ok. I get it. And we’re all ok with it. We’ve all been thinking it for years.” Lou stopped to shake his head at a look of surprise from Steve. Then he continued. “Come on now, we aren’t blind.”

“We’ve always been partners, Lou. That’s it.”

“Hey you don’t have to explain anything to me. What you two have – well, it’s between you.” Lou sobered a little, studying his shoes before making eye contact with Steve again. “But now, knowing it’s real. Well, that’s gonna be different.”

“So what are you saying, Lou?” Steve puffed up a little, fire in his eyes. “You think this is a bad idea? Me and Danny.”

“No, no.” Lou held up his hands. “Not by a long shot. Just be prepared for some incoming fire.”

“You don’t think we know that?” Steve raised his voice. Jaw tense.

“Hey, no. We’re here for you. But we can’t fend off all the assholes even though we’ll sure as hell try. Ride or die, baby.“

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes before gathering himself again. He knew the team was there for him and Danny. There wasn't a question. But some things had to be repeated, if only to cement the bond. “Thanks, Lou. We appreciate it. Really.”

“Bring it in.” Lou held his arms wide. “Don’t deny me. You’re family, Steve. I’m happy for you.”

Each man clapped the other on the back. Steve couldn’t deny Lou was closer to a father than a friend at times like this. Rendered speechless for a few seconds, he just stood there, lost.

Lou squeezed Steve’s shoulder and gave him a light shake. "Let's go home. We both have loved ones waiting for us."

/././

“What’s all this?” Steve paused as he came through the door and followed his nose. He was expecting a grumpy Danny, not the fancy spread before him. “Candles. Flowers. Did I miss our anniversary, honey?”

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen with an apron on, Danny beamed. Seeing Steve melted any negative feelings he had been nursing all day. He was thankful to see his best friend in one piece. He grouched anyway. One had to keep up appearances.

“Don’t call me honey.”

With a nod, Steve leaned in and kissed Danny’s cheek. He lingered for a few seconds before backing up to fully survey his partner.

“So how’s my bad ass –“ He paused and smiled, considering his words. “How’s my bad ass boyfriend?”

Danny slid his hands into his pockets, balancing on his heels. “Boyfriend, huh?”

The idea of labeling what they had been approached with care. Neither liked the stereotypical sweet nothings normally assigned to a partner. Yet they knew the time would come. Something would slip.

“What else would you call you?” Steve tilted his head and chewed on his bottom lip, open to suggestions.

“Hmmm…what would I call myself? Definitely not honey or baby or cupcake.”

“Cupcake? Really? I like the sound of that one.” Steve’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he laughed. Then he snuck in for another quick kiss and then retreated.

Danny closed his eyes with a sigh. He touched his face before straightening. The feeling of Steve’s lips was still so new. Shrugging off his chills, he replied. “I figured out how to make that cauliflower pizza crust you like.”

“Really?” Big smile from Steve. “I thought you gave up on that?”

“Give up? Me?” Danny sighed. There would be no bickering tonight. Not even the playful kind. He would stick to the facts. “You’re doing that Keto Paleo thing so-“

“It’s not a thing. It's a lifestyle. Guys in the teams. They do it.”

“You aren’t in–“ Danny stopped and took a breath. Steve’s retirement from the Navy was still a tough subject. “I wanted to try again. See if I could get it right this time. It’s great when you order it.”

They’d been arguing about Steve’s level of training. Danny worried Steve was overdoing it. Steve threatened to call the stress lady. The joke didn’t go over well with Danny, especially since Steve would only call her the stress lady.

Steve took a closer look at the pizza baking in the oven. “And you put ham on it?”

“Drove all over the island for that ham.” Danny waved at the oven. “No sugar, keto approved.”

“Okay.” Steve wrapped himself around Danny. He whispered his next words in Danny’s ear. “What do you want?”

“Want? I don’t want a thing.”

“I know this bit. You want things. More than one.” Steve nibbled on Danny’s neck and then his earlobe, making him shiver and wiggle out of Steve’s arms. “Spill.”

Danny opened the oven to check the pizza, and when he turned around, he grinned, rubbing his hands together. “In fact, I want many things. Years.”

“Years? What?” Steve wrinkled his nose, but his eyes twinkled. He loved the games they played.

“Marry me.” The grin disappeared from Danny’s face as he spoke. He was very serious.

If it was possible, Steve’s jaw would have hit the floor. “What? Seriously? Marry you?”

“Yes. Marry me, Steven. Glad your ears work.”

“Wow, I never pegged you as a romantic. This is such an incredible gesture. Must have taken months to plan.” The sarcasm was thick.

Gathering all the dirty dishes and utensils, Danny pushed away from Steve. He’d opened himself up, shown his hand. Now he just felt like screaming. Instead, he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. “Sue me.”

Steve chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, thinking. His heart raced. This was not how he ever expected this particular conversation to go. He knew how Danny felt about marriage. In fact, he’d expected to be the one to do the asking. But nothing about their relationship went the way either of them planned. So he let it all go, opening himself to whatever came their way.

“Yes, I will marry you, Daniel.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, as he nodded. “But you will propose to me properly.”

They zeroed in on one another. Danny put down the glass he’d been drying, and hands on his hips, he repeated part of what Steve said. “Properly?”

“You heard me.” Steve broke eye contact and inspected the pizza. Food ranked right up there with sex, and since neither of them was getting naked any time soon, he wanted to get a better look at dinner.

Danny was stuck on his proposal now turned into a mission. Steve was making demands. Two could play at that game. “You want me down on one knee, huh? A fancy dinner with penguin suits and harp music? Or maybe sky diving and explosions? Because we never really talked about this.”

“Oh, I want you on your knees.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

Danny rolled his eyes, exhaling loudly. “Smooth Dog, my ass.”

“See, you’ve got the right idea.” Steve tried to smack Danny’s ass but missed as Danny jumped away.

“I take it back.” Danny stuck his lip out, pouting.

Steve forced a frown. “What?”

Danny dried his hands with a towel before snapping Steve with it. Steve growled. “You better watch it.”

“Maybe I was.”

“Come on, what do you take back?”

Danny damn well knew Steve was dragging out the conversation for fun. “My proposal, that’s what.”

“Nope, you can’t do that. No take backs. Plus, you made me pizza.” Steve rubbed his hands together, tongue poking out between his lips, determined. He grabbed a hot pad and pulled the pizza from the oven. “This is a pretty big sign of your love. Better than a ring.”

Danny slapped Steve’s hands as he made the first cut. “Hey, how do you know it’s ready?”

“I just know.”

Shaking his head, Danny sighed. Steve could be cocky about anything.

“You’re gonna burn your mouth, babe.” Danny stepped between the pizza and Steve. “And we can’t have that.”

“No?”

Danny pulled Steve into a kiss.

“Mmmm…” Steve murmured against Danny’s lips. “Better than pizza.”

With a mutual heavy groan, they lingered, leaning against one another. It had been a long week. They’d always sought comfort in one another. The change in their relationship opened another level. And both men were glad for it. 

The kids had started school, and for the first time, Grace hadn’t called Danny to talk about classes or teachers. She’d been away from the island for over a month. It was the longest Danny had ever gone without seeing his daughter. To make matters worse, Charlie had been spending more time with Rachel while Danny recuperated. Danny without his kids was not a happy Danny. (Thank god for video calling.) Steve was doing his best to keep Danny distracted. And Danny was rewarding him with home cooked meals. 

Danny straightened and turned back to the dishes. Steve took full advantage. Ignoring his best friend’s grousing, he took a huge bite of pizza. It fell apart – all over the counter and floor. Eddie cleaned up before they could stop him. (Turns out he was a ninja, too.) Laughing, Steve shoved what was left into his mouth, licking his fingers, one at a time, slowly. He rolled his eyes and moaned with exaggerated delight.

“You are doing the dishes.” Danny poked Steve in the arm. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Danny covered it with his hand. “Nope – shut it – you know the rules. I cook. You clean.”

Steve saluted. “Yes sir!”

Unimpressed, Danny shook his head. “Save that enthusiasm for later, mister.”

“Yes sir.” Steve repeated, drawing out the words. “Anything you say, sir.”

Danny giggled. “God, what did I do to deserve you?” Before Steve could reply, Danny shoved him toward the sink. “Don’t answer that. Get busy.”

“But I want another piece.” Hands up, Steve let himself be manhandled.

“Work for it.” Danny ordered.

“Wow, you’re on a roll.”

“And you love it.”

“Do you know how hard it is to wash dishes with this?”

Steve thrust his hips at Danny, bulge in his cargo pants visible. With a wicked snort and a grin to go along with it, Danny unbuttoned Steve’s pants, slipping a hand beneath the fabric. “Well, you did say you wanted me on my knees.”

“Yes. I did.” Steve shivered.

Danny froze when he discovered something he liked very much. “Babe, seriously. You went to a meeting with the governor and you’re going commando?”

With another eyebrow wiggle, Steve swooped in and bit Danny’s neck.

“Stop! This doesn’t get you out of doing the dishes.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on adding to this story, but the muse is evil ... especially when I don't feel well. This is short and not so sweet.

“Hey.” Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking hotter than anyone should look at two in the morning. “You okay?”

Danny looked up from his magazine. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Eyeing the plate on the coffee table, Steve pointed with a grunt.

“I eat when I can’t sleep.” Danny shrugged.

“Since when?”

“Since I have a boyfriend who likes to make everything a decathlon.”

Steve gave him a sleepy smile and snagged the sliver of leftover crust, popping it into his mouth. He grabbed the plate. “You like my…decathlons.”

Danny lowered his magazine. “Didn’t say I didn’t.”

“What? That’s too many words.” Steve motioned toward the kitchen. “Get you anything else?”

“No, but thank you.” Danny replied before adding. “Make sure you rinse that.”

Waving at Danny over his shoulder, Steve left the room. Danny sighed and listened to his partner in the kitchen. He sunk into the feeling of having someone else in the house. An adult. Someone that he loved and trusted.

When Steve returned, he had a piece of pizza. “Sympathy eating.”

“I’m – uh – not pregnant, babe. I’m an insomniac.”

“Same difference.” Steve said with his mouth full.

“Don’t ever repeat that around anyone with kids. Especially the moms.”

“Not funny?”

“Only if a pregnant lady says it.”

With a serious look, Steve nodded. Chipmunks cheeks stuffed with pizza. “Gotcha.”

Danny handed Steve his half-used napkin. “Watch the crumbs.”

“I’ll vacuum tomorrow. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Danny squeezed Steve’s leg and went back to reading.

After two more bites, the pizza was gone. Steve belched and wiped his mouth. “You wanna have another decathlon?”

“Right now?”

Steve stroked himself through his sweat pants. Long and slow, exaggerating the motion. Tugging himself a little.

Danny wrinkled his nose in mock horror.

“That’s not the face you made earlier.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

“Earlier I was young and naive.”

This comment earned Danny an eye roll.

“Okay then.” Steve picked up his plate. “So I’ll just go back to bed and take care of his myself.”

He walked in front of Danny, turning to brush up against his face.

“You’re an animal.”

Steve growled and took the plate to the kitchen. His second brain was still on the same topic. “Please come to bed with me? I’ll go easy on you. Not that you can’t handle me. In fact I know you love to handle me.”

Danny chuckled with a fondness that hurt, but he wasn’t giving in. He was too tired for another round. Steve was going to kill him. “You put me on desk duty because of my knee.”

Steve looked hurt. “I took great pains not to hurt your knee.”

“Yea, by looking on the Internet for positions.” Danny couldn’t help but crack a little.

Steve grinned. “Research.”

“Research. Sure.”

“I’m new at this. I wanted to please you.”

“If you want to please me, let me go back to work.” Danny made his demand and then added. “Full duty.”

Steve tried not to let it register that he realized he’d fallen into a trap. He needed to put up a better front. “Or what?”

“No decathlons for you.”

“Like you can hold out.”

“Try me.”

Danny laid the magazine on the coffee table. They stared at one another.

“So you wanna make a bet?” Steve sat beside Danny again. “Like on Seinfeld.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t jerk off.” Danny leaned away. “You just can’t have me.”

“That’s all?”

“Let me go back to work and we can run as many decathlons as you like.”

“That’s not a bet. That’s an ultimatum.”

“Always knew you were a smart man.” With a tap of Steve’s knee, Danny got up from the couch and headed for bed. “Good night, Steven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next story should pop up soon. Don't worry, I won't make Steve (or you) wait too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss, that’s right. I ended it here. There could be more to this chapter (maaaybe a missing scene?) in the series but probably not. I have other stories in this universe.


End file.
